


Discovry: Hetalia x Child/Island Reader

by Wavrn



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-08-06 20:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wavrn/pseuds/Wavrn
Summary: As the title says, this is a child country reader fanfic where you were found by Sealand and raised for some years by him until you get introduced to the other country's. Who will you choose?





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> (c/n)- country name  
> (n/m)-Name  
> (h/c)-hair colour  
> (l/s)-long / short  
> (f/n)-fox name  
> (e/c)-eye colour  
> Thank you enjoy please, I do not own any hetalia characters used

 

* * *

Sealand, the young little micro nation once again unnoticed by other nations, was wondering around on his little home of a fort. He leaned on the rail looking out at the ocean, until something came into view. Leaning over the rail trying to get a better view of the object.

    "Hey, don't lean over to far or you will fall!", One of the few men on the fort called out to him.

   Sealand still leaning over the rail yelled back, "There's something over there", said Sealand pointing towards the object say he said     "lets go investigate desu yo!"  
      
    "Yes sir!", The few men on board said and scurried to stair the fort.

The fort started moving towards the object in the sea, as Sealand excitingly looking over from the rail. As they got closer and closer, it was an island, it was pretty big for an island. It looked beautiful just from afar, and also looked healthy so it could not have possibly been a nation...Right?

When the fort pulled up to the island, the dock landed and Sealand took off. Running along the beach, laughing until he came to a stop. He stood there, sitting in front of him was a little girl playing with a little white fluffy fox that had three tails picking up seashells. The little girl had on a little white gown, with a light blue ribbon. Her hair was (h/c) that was (l/s). Sealand slowly approached the girl that had noticed him ,and was now looking up at him hugging the fox in her arms with her head tilted slightly to the side.  
    "Hello, I am the mighty nation of Sealand. Are you also a country desu yo?", Sealand stating proudly that he was a nation.  
The young child studied him for a few seconds, then she slowly nodded her head. Sealand happily smiled then asked, " What is your name ?"  
    " (n)-(n/m) , I'm (c/n)",  She said looking at him with big (e/c) eyes. Sealand looked a little confused at the way she talked, then he thought she must not know much English.  
    " Well since your by yourself, I will be your big brother and teach you desu yo!", Sealand said puffing out his chest smiling.  
(n/m) had a glim in her eyes, she seemed to have liked the idea of having a big brother, so she grabbed his hand. Sealand then got a little nervous and slightly looked to the side

    " W-Well then, lets go back to my place and I will teach you many things", Sealand said  as he started to walk back holding (n/m) hand with the little white fox, (f/n),  resting on her shoulder.

Sealands POV

 

As he walked back with (n/m) and (f/m) , Sealand was thinking,  
    ' _I don't know how to take care of a little sister, what was I thinking.  Oh calm down peter, I will just ask England. Oh wait no, I can't let anyone know of her yet... What have I gotten myself into!'_

__

Readers POV

 

 You looked up and saw that Sealand had a distressed looking face, so you let go of his hand, and slightly hugged his arm as you two walked to his little island fort. Well that's what you thought it looked like. Once the two of you were on his fort, you looked around curious of your new surroundings. So, Sealand took you around to explore the little fort and introduced you to all of the men on board. After a while you two explored your island, you took him to the city that actually looked more modernized then he thought. People had the usual common pets ,but also had these little pet foxes with different number of tails. You also showed him the forest on your island which had light sparkling blue crystals everywhere that looked like the crystals that were green in the city and other places where people lived. The crystals are not really bothered with since they can not be removed from the land, they would just crumble to dust if so.

After the little exploring of your island, Sealand had one of the guards set up a room for you. After getting bathed and prepared for bed, Sealand sat next you and (f/n) laid curled up next to you. Sealand ran his fingers in your hair which had made you calmly sleep.

Normal POV

 

 Sealand soon heard soft breathing and looked to see that (n/m) had  fallen asleep. He slightly smiled looking down at her with gentle eyes.     " I guess having a little sister will be fine", and with that he gently kissed her forehead and walked out, quietly closing the door.                                *TIME SKIP  After three years of Sealand taking (n/m)  in, she learned about her new big brother behaviour, hyperactive, with high spirit, and obsessive whining of not being recognized as a nation. He also has a pet 'hamster' as what he calls it. After a year of teaching her proper English, in which she surprisingly caught on very quickly. He was also surprised to learn that she knew how to speak many other different languages, well besides that he also taught her many other things that he knew, with the help of the others on the fort. Last year, Sealand eventually let her meet the other micronations, Seborga and Wy , And also Latvia to which they promised not to reveal about her. After three years (n/m)  grew only to look a year older, but her country also grew.             *Alliance Meeting  The usual, all of them arguing and fighting, well except England was.... a bit quiet. England was seated in his seat blankly staring at the table, deep in thought. He did not even notice France throwing insults at him, trying to get his attention.          " Hey caterpillarbrows , are you even listening?", France said waving a hand in front of England's face. England snapped out of it and looked up France, then noticed all the other allies had stopped talking ( Well I don't know what is their definition of talking to one another)  and were now looking at him,        "Yeah dude, what's up with you. You've  been acting strange this whole meeting" ,America said as he and started drinking a shake.     "Ah it's nothing, I was just thinking about how I have not heard from Sealand in awhile. Jeez I hope that little brat isn't getting into any trouble." England said rolling his eyes, after that well everything went back to 'normal' again.          *At Wy's Garden (n/m) seemed to like Wy, she taught (n/m) many things as well as what a young girl should know. Seborga and Latvia taught her also of their knowledge also. A world meeting was being held the next day , Sealand was debating on whether to take (n/m) to the meeting or not. So being Sealand, he started to panic running back and forth in the garden. (n/m) was sitting with , Seborga, Wy, and Latvia listening to them telling her things from their history past.          "Hey-a Sealand, Just-a bring the little bella" Seborga said looking over at Sealand running around.                "jeez, stop acting so immature , its going to rub off on (n/m) . We will be there with her so stop your worrying." Wy said crossing her arms and holding her head up high. (sorry I don't know how to do her character personality)     "yeah I will even come pick you two up and go with you to the meeting" , said Latvia , after the three finally convinced Sealand to let (n/m) go to the world meeting , Wy took the little country (c/n) to go buy an outfit to wear for the world meeting.                              *Day of the World meeting Sealand was holding (n/m) hand  while nervously walking to the meeting hall with Latvia , which was being held in Paris. (n/m) wore a (f/c) dress with a little cross necklace and (f/c)  detached kimono like sleeves (I don't know what they are called sorry). (f/n) had a (f/c) bow on her head and (c/n) flag colours tie around her neck, (f/n) was being held in (n/m) arm . Once they got to the room where the meeting was held, they could already hear the meeting started with a lot of noise. Sealand took a deep breath as he looked at Latvia and nodded, who had open the door. Sealand then quickly went to his seat with (n/m), unluckily for him, England noticed that Sealand came so he marched up to Sealand.     "Sealand where have you been, you haven't shown up in-" England stopped when he noticed (n/m)," Uh Sealand, who is this?" England said lifting a eyebrow pointing at (n/m), who was looking up at him, mostly really paying attention to his eyebrows. The whole room had now gotten quiet and were all focused on them. Sealand swallowed hard and took a deep breath, thinking that there was no turning back now. He pulled (n/m) to the side so everyone can see her , then said.     "This my little sister (n/m), I found her three years ago desu yo", Sealand said proudly    (n/m) held (f/n) close to her chest and looked up at everyone " M-My name is (n)-(n/m) ,I am the country of an island name (c/n). N-nice to meet you all." she finished and just stared at them. They were all shocked, well most of them were, especially at the fact that she was found by Sealand three years ago without anyone even noticing her island.      "EEEEh!" They all said in unison.               "Sealand, how could you not have told anyone you found a little country, Three.Years.ago!" England said shockingly , Sealand looked to the side.     " I did tell someone, Seborge, Wy, and Latvia knew about her so I had help raising her", Sealand quickly stated. (n/m) tugged at Englands pants leg and got his attention.     "Its not big brothers fault, don't be mad, he said he did not want anyone to corrupt my country so I had to stay hidden." she finished and slightly tilted her head to the side. What she said made everyone a little stunned, then there was squealing heard from the girls and china.  Hungry picked her up hugging her, while the other female countries crowd around her trying to get a better look at (n/m) . They didn't even realize that they knocked England out the way.     "Kyaa she is so adorable!"     "Yay, another girl country!"     "She is so cute!" That was basically all they were hearing from the crowed of female country. On the other hand Sealand was getting questioned by the other countries , about how and where did he find her, and what is her country like.     "Don't get any ideas about taking over and corrupting her country!" Sealand said slightly pouting and looking to the side,     "Why would you think that aru. We aren't evil countries aru"     "China's right, why would we hurt the little dudette"           "You would just want her for resources, mess up her country and drive it to the point of perishing", Sealand huffed and looked around to see them with shocked and some hurt looks on their face.      "Sealand , those are just past mistakes  , things  change to where that won't happen" England said looking a little shocked of sealand behaviour.       "Yeah amigo, also I don't think the other female countries would let that happen seeing them not," Spain said a little quickly pointing at the group of females who heard their conversation and now had a threatening aura like Russia. Everyone had now gotten a little nervous and terrified. Sealand hesitated then explained everything about (n/m) country , and what he saw when he visited her island country.           "Eh? So they just crumbre to dust when removed from  ground, how unusuarr" Japan said  " I wourd rike to go see he country, it sounds rike a beautifur prace." Others nodded   Then America burst out saying " (c/n) should be my little sister !" everyone stared at him in shock then started a big commotion .          "No way, your the last person she would need to be like you git, she will be my little sister since Sealand found her"          " So she can be killed by those things you call scones , no way, she would be my petite soeur."     "You bloody frog what did you say!"          " She should be my  mèi mei since I've raised many little countries before aru!"          "I wourd have to disagree with you arr, she shourd be my imōto!"          " Vou all are to immature to be her bruder, She shall be vaining vith me!"         " No way, she shall become the king's lillesøster!" This caused Norway to choke the Danish man with his tie.     Russia was quiet because he was getting death stares from Belarus.           "The little chica should be my hermanita!"

    "Eh, she should have a nővér, it is more proper for a women to take care of a little sister!" Many of the countries began to argue on who should become her big brother or big sister . Sealand went over to (n/m) and hugged her, then sighed and looked down at her. Then whispered to her that she needed another older sibling to learn more. (n/m) looked at Sealand , the he suddenly yelled "Hey , why don't everyone have a draw to see who gets to be her sister or brother !". Everyone stopped and pondered over it for a second then everyone agreed and wrote their names down and shuffled them in a hat. England held out the hat towards (n/m) . (n/m) slightly tilted her head, as well as did (f/n), again all the females and china squealed at the cuteness the other countries 'awe' at her.      "(n/m) come-a pick to see-a who is your-a new Grande fratello or Sorellona" Seborge said ,as (n/m) walked over to the hat then looked at Sealand. He nodded and (n/m) slowly reached in , everyone hoping that she would pull their name out. (n/m) felt around in the papers then finally grabbed pulling it out to see the country name of... 

if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml509839584']=[] 


	2. France

(n/m) felt around in the papers then finally grabbed one, pulling it out to see the country name of...   
  
She held up the paper that read the name of France, which nearly killed England once he saw his name. Lots of gasps were heard, then followed by the sound of 'awes' or 'damns'.  
  
France walked over to (n/m) and picked her up smiling and sticking his tongue out at England.  
  
    " Bonjour petite (n/m) , I am your new  grand frère, better yet call me papa."

England scoffed " A frog like you is not fit to raise a child, especially a female child." Earning a glare from France.  
      
    "At least I 'ave raised a female country before," France said and held (n/m) close to him. "And at least she won't be killed by your cooking."  
      
    "Hey, nothing is wrong with my cooking," England then pulled out a tray of scones that looked like coal. "Would you like to try one poppet?"  
  
 Everyone started to panic. America quickly snatched the tray out of his hands and threw it out of the window.  
  
    "America!"  
      
    "No way dude, you were trying to kill the little dudette with your so-called 'scones'!" America grabbed his thumb up towards his chest, "The hero wouldn't  let you kill a little person with your cooking." England started yelling at America while he just ranted on about being the hero.  
  
France walked over to his seat and waited for the meeting to end, while other countries crowed him to introduce themselves to (n/m) while others were congratulating him.  
  
                   *After the meeting  
  
France walked out of the meeting with (n/m) in his arms and (f/n) in her tiny arms. Sealand had said his good bye and promised to visit as much as possible, kissed her forehead and left with the other micro nations.   
  
Canada came up to France and shyly smiled at (n/m)," H-Hello I'm Canada, I guess I'm your older brother," (n/m) looked up at him and cutely smiled.  
  
     "Bonjour grand frère, enchantè." (n/m) said quietly, which surprised both France and Canada. Kumojiro looked up at (n/m) and asked," Who are you ?"  
  
(n/m) looked down at him and said "I am (c/n), who are you?"  
  
    "Kumojiro"  
  
Seychelles then came running up to France grabbing her out of his arms, squeezing (n/m).  
  
    "Yay, I'm still her big sister."  
  
It took some time but they finally were able to leave with (n/m) in one piece. After a long drive, the car came to a stop and France stepped out of the car and took (n/m) out of the back seat.  
  
  
                                                                          Reader P.V  
  
When I looked up from my new papa arms, In my view was a big house. Papa looked down at me and smiled. We then walked into the big house. Once inside , warmth hit my skin. I looked around at my new surroundings, the house was very beautiful and very well neat. Papa set me down and smiled, then said gently,"Bienvenue chez nous."  
  
Papa showed me around my new home. Once papa finished showing me around the house there was a knock on the door. As papa went to go answer the door, I sat on the couch hugging (f/n) and played in her white fur.  
  
                         
                                                                     Normal P.V  
  
As France was about to open the door, it came flying open showing his two best friends.  
  
    "The awesome Prussia is here to see his new niece!"  
  
    "Si, where is my new little sobrina!"  
  
"Oui , this way," France said as he turned around and walked back into the living room and picked up (n/m), Prussia and Spain were following behind him. Spain then snatched (n/m)  out of France's hands, having a smile on his face.  
  
       "Hola chica, I'm your tío Spain, your even more adorable then when Romano was little!"  
  
Prussia pushed Spain out of the way and was now the one holding (n/m) with a goofy grin on his face.   
  
"And I am vour awesome onkel Prussia, so just call me onkel awesome." He said proudly grinning. (n/m) looked up and noticed a little yellow ball of fur on top of his head. Prussia noticed this and grin widely, then pointed to the top of his head," And this is my feathery little friend the awesome Gilbird." He then set her down on the floor.

    "Isn't she adorable, she even 'ave a cute accent while speaking in French," France said grinning.  
  
    "Eh, she can already speak French," Spain said a little surprised, also was Prussia.  
  
       "Si, yo sé español, und deutsch." (n/m) said looking up at her uncle with innocent eyes.  
  
     "......"  
  
The trio wanted to just faint from surprise, they almost did from her adorable voice.  
  
    "Hohoho~ I 'ave a little genius."

Spain was squealing, " She speaks Spanish! (n/m), talk more in Spanish !"  
  
    "Tío spain el major!" (n/m) said smiling and giggled.  
  
    "..." Spain then fainted.  
  
(n/m) the turned to Prussia and hugged his legs and looked up at him, then said "Onkel awesome is the großartig uncle!" She then let go of his legs and giggled cutely.  
  
    "...." Prussia was also taken out by cuteness overload.  
  
    "O-Oi those two," France sighed the turned around to (n/m) picking her up, then started going up the stairs, with (f/n) following behind, to her new room. It was a guest room with a queen size bed, the walls were a plain cream color. A long oak dresser with a big mirror on it, and a bedside dresser.  
France laid his new daughter down on the bed and covers her with a blanket, (f/n) hops on top of the bed and curls up into a ball laying next to (n/m). Then he leaned down and kissed her forehead and said," You 'ave 'ad a long day, it's time to rest, fais de beaux rêves ma petite."   
    "Bonne nuit papa," was said before (n/m) fell asleep.  
France smiled and went downstairs to find his friends already drinking. Prussia held up a beer bottle with and a goofy smile on his and Spain held up a wine bottle with a smile on his face and said, "Lets celebrate for France new daughter !"  
....After an hour they were drunk drinking.  
  
*One drunken day later  
  
(n/m) woke up early in the morning, it was 7:00 Am. She jumped out of bed with (f/n) , who had climbed on her shoulder and quietly walked down the stairs. Once she got down, she saw her papa and her uncles passed out in wired positions.   
  
France was laid on the floor with his legs sitting up in the chair next to the couch, Spain was laying on little table hugging a plant while drooling, and Prussia looked like he fell backward off behind the couch cuddling with a pillow.  
  
    "..." (n/m) stared at them for a while , then ran back upstairs, and came back down with three blankets covering her two uncles and papa before giving them a kiss on the cheek.  
  
(n/m) walked in to the kitchen and made her a big omelet, then went into the living room and sat in front of the TV and started watching Wakfu, while eating and sharing the omelet with (f/n).  
  
                                                                    France P.V  
  
I started to wake up, with a light headache.  
.... _Eh?  
Do I hear someone talking in French, it sounds like a few different people. What are zhey talking about, a poisonous rose? Who is Amalia!?  
_ When opened my eyes and sat up I saw Spain on the table hugging a plant and saw feet sticking up from behind the couch?... Probably Prussia. Then turned my attention towards the TV which where the voices were coming from, and saw (n/m) and (f/n) sitting there eating an omelet. When I looked down there was a blanket laying on my legs, Spain also was in a blanket.  
  
    "Bonjour papa.", I heard a cute little voice say. (n/m) had turned her attention away from the TV and was now looking this way.  
  
    "A-ah yes bonjour" I started to rub my head again. _I guess that was a little bit to much to drink.  
  
    "_Buenos dĺas tĺo, guten morgen onkel!"  
 When I looked over, Spain was sitting up rubbing his eyes and Prussia was standing looking clueless.  
  
    "Ah Buenos dĺas my little tomato," Spain said happily and picked up (n/m),  
  
    "Guten morgen (n/m) !" said Prussia smiling then looked down"...how zhe hell did I get behind the couch?"  
  
    "(n/m) you made yourself breakfast ?" I was amazed she made an omelet. She nodded happily, then a knock was heard on the door. As I was getting up and walked towards the door I thought. _Who is at the door at zhis hour in the morning?_  
  
                             
                                                                  Normal P.V  
  
  
When he opened the door , there standing was England and Sealand.   
  
    "Oi bugbrows what are you doing 'ere?" France said annoyed, England just glared at him.  
  
    "It's not like I want to be at your place, Sealand wanted to see (n/m)." England said, right on cue (n/m) was in the living room doorway and yelled. "Big brother Peter !"  
  
France moved to the side to let Sealand and England walk in, once Sealand went into the living room he was engulfed in a hug by (n/m) , "Big brother" She said while giggling rubbing her cheek against his. Prussia and Spain were 'aweing ' at the scene,  while England was scolding The bad touch trio, well mostly France since the other two was not listening, about drinking with (n/m) in the house.  
  


England then had his attention towards (n/m). " Good morning poppet, did you enjoy your first night with the frog?"  
  
    "Oui!, and Good morning uncle iggy." (n/m) said with a cute smile.  
  
    "e-eh ?, no just call me uncle, not iggy." England said as he thought, ' _Damn that America!'._  
  
    "Uncle caterpillar"   
    "What!, no just Uncle"  
    "Uncle caterpillar"  
    "Uncle"  
    "Uncle caterpillar" (n/m) said looking at him seriously.  
England sighed in defeat and said " fine"  
(n/m)  smiled happily, while Sealand and the rest were laughing. Earning them a glare from England.  
  
Prussia then looked down at (n/m) curiously as she was staring at something behind England. "My awesome niece, vhat is vrong, vhat are you starring at?" Everyone was now looking at her.  
  
   "Uncle caterpillar, what is that green bunny thing with wings behind you?"  
   "Eh!"  
    "Hu? you can see flying mint bunny?" England asked and (n/m) nodded in respond.  
    "Haha~ So can see him to, I will have to introduce you to more of my little friends" England said happily picking up (n/m).  
  
........  
  
"Oh no, not (n/m) too." They all said while face palming.  
    

  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French:  
> Bonjour- Hello ; good morning  
> petite-little  
> Bonjour grand frère, enchantè- hellow big brother, nice to meet you  
> Bonne nuit -Good night  
> fais de beaux rêves ma petite- sweet dreams little one  
> Bienvenue chez nous- Welcome home  
> oui- yes
> 
>  
> 
> Spanish:  
> sobrina-niece  
> tío - uncle  
> Si, yo sé español-yes, i can speak spanish  
> Tío spain el major-Uncle is the best  
> Buenos dĺas -Good morning
> 
> Germen:  
> Onkel- Uncle  
> und deutsch- and germen   
> großartig uncle- awesome uncle   
> guten morgen- good morning


	3. Belarus

     (n/m) felt around in the papers then finally grabbed one, pulling it out to see the country name of....

 

    She held the paper up which read the name, Belarus. 

 

    Some countries murmured under their breathes quite upset that they did not get picked , some were actually quite frightened that Belarus was picked and silently hoping that she did NOT turn out like Belarus with her obsession. 

 

    Belarus walked up to her and stared down at her, (n/m) stared back up at her holding (f/n) close to her chest and cocked her head to the side.

 

    "...", Belarus then picked her up and placed her on her hip. 

 

    There was a bouncing sound heard within the crowd of countries, next thing (n/m) knew, she was being squeezed to death by something squishy. 

    "Ah, yay I still get to have her as my little sister!" Ukraine said while hugging the little country. The rest of the females countries crowed around her cooing and squealing at her adorableness. 

 

    Russia cautiously approaches Belarus and ask," B-Belarus", She sharply turned her attention towards him and he jumped back, "are you s-sure about t-taking care o-of the little sunflower?"  

    

 She stared at him for a little while then asked monotonously "Why do you ask big brother?", she quite the gleam in her eyes that said i dare you to keep speaking. 

 

    "W-well I mean y-your still-" he cut that short when she gave him the evil eye while holding (n/m) while uttering, more like chanting, something in belarusian. 

 

Next thing the other counties could not believe they saw were Russia's eyes rolling back and fainting. Everyone stood there stunned for a minute then it turned to fear and everyone began frantically congratulating her.

 

   Throughout the meeting, (n/m) was in Belarus lap while she was hugging her giving off a death aura , the meeting barely got anywhere so it ended early. At the end of the meeting, Sealand came out to (n/m) and looked up at Belarus nervously smiling. 

 

    "H-Hello Ms.Belarus , p-please take care of my little sister!" he said quite fast while slightly bowing his head. Belarus looked blandly at him with her normal intimidating face.He than turned to (n/m) and kissed her forehead hugging her tightly. She looked blankly at him , "why is everyone trying to suffocate me today" she thought while hugging (f/n) tightly. (F/n) was trying to escape frantically patting (n/m) arms.

    "I will come visit you if possible, please be careful" he whispered in her ear. (n/m) hugged him, nodded and kissed him on the cheek. He warmly smiled at her then walked off with the other micro-nations while waving goodbye.

 (n/m) stared up at Belarus and slightly tilted her head. Belarus grabbed her hand and went to her new home.

 

        *At Belarus home 

 

    When they pulled up at her home, it was not all that big. It was a nice small house , isolated far from town, it was a quiet area with a small pond not far from the front of the house; there was a small forest far off about 5 miles from it. It was winter so the pond was frozen over and the trees and the ground were covered in snow. Belarus took (n/m) out of the car picking her up and walking in the house.

Belarus set (n/m) down and take off her coat hanging it up. She then grabs some logs and starts a fire in the fireplace. (n/m) sat on the couch holding (f/m) closely to her chest while watching Belarus. Once the fire was blazing she came over and sat next to (n/m) laying her down so her head rested on her lap.

 

"Go to sleep, we are going into town tomorrow," she said while gently stroking (n/m) hair.

 

" 'kay, Дабранач старэйшая сястра," (n/m) said as she was closing her eyes and snuggling (f/n).

Belarus looked down at (n/m) slightly blushing and kept gently stroking her fingers through her hair until she heard slight steady breathing.

 

    Once the sun was brightly peaking up from behind the cloud and birds were chirping , (n/m) and (f/n) were both up and clean sitting down having a light breakfast of bliny , omelet, and some orange juice. 

As soon as breakfast was finished they headed into town looking through the frozen shop windows looking for clothes for (n/m) . They stopped in a few little store buying dresses , shoes, etc. They saw some really old buildings, but some of the newer buildings were quite interesting. They visited an history museum going around looking at the exhibits while Belarus explained all the historical events from her detail. After about an hour or 2 on history lectures, Belarus took (n/m) to this cafe shop where they ordered some tea and cookies. They continued to walk through the streets (n/m) clinging on to the hem of Belarus dress until they passed a sweet shop and she stopped and started basically drooling at the sight. She was so distracted that she did not realize that Belarus had disappeared nor had Belarus realize that (n/m) was not fallowing anymore. When she realized Belarus was gone she started running around looking for her,she started panic.

(N/m) kept searching around town until she came to an park and just sat on a bench.

 

 

(N/m) PoV

 

    "I can't find старэйшая сястра! What to do! What to do!" I scream in my head as I paste quickly through the streets to see if I could find her. 

Alas it was no use , I could not find her! Sighing I looked around to see that I ended up in a park, so I sat down on a bench and looked down at (f/n) who just stared back up and huffed. I looked around and sat back, then started to sing the lullaby старэйшая сястра sung to me last night. 

 

"Доугі дзень

Цеплы дзень

Адплывае за аблокі

Сіні цень

Соны цень

Адпаўзае у кут далекі

Збеглі зайкі усе у лясы

Змоуклі птушак галасы

І буслы у гняздо схавалі

Свае доугія насы

Баю бай

Баю бай

Вачаняты закрывай (2 разы)

Пакрысе на расе

Патухаюць зоркі-сплюшкі

Гульні усе

Казкі усе

Пахаваны пад падушкі

Спяць і мышкі і стрыжы

Спяць машыны у гаражы

Ты таксама каля мамы

Ціха ціхенька ляжы

Баю бай

Баю бай

Вачаняты закрывай

Баю бай

Баю бай

Разам з намі засыпай (2 разы)"

 

    When I finished , I looked up and saw a young boy who looks fairly around my age, he was looking to the side with a slight blush on his face. 

    "Ah.."my voice coming out in a small audio but no words forming, I just simply blushed mildly staring at him. He heard and a turned to look me directly in the eyes, I slightly tilted my head to the side and he started to blush even more. He stammered a little bit before telling me that I have an beautiful voice and that I am too underneath his breath. I giggled at the statement that was suppose to go unnoticed.

    "!?", he started turning beat red, he was quite cute.

    (F/n) started to growl and I looked to the direction where she was growling, there was a man near the swings walking his way towards our direction and a creepy grin stretched across his face. The boy stepped in front of me and glared at the man.

 

Normal PoV

  

    The man was getting closer and closer until he was 3 ft away.

"Move out of the way you little-Ooff!" before the man could get another word out he was kicked in the side by Belarus with full force, there was a cracking sound but that was not the issue at hand. Belarus was giving the man quite the beating while yelling some words that (n/m) never heard, nor should never repeat. It was quite the scene so she did the rest behind a tree, once done she calmly went over to (n/m) who ran over to her and jumped in her arms with a cry of "Беларуская калыханка!". 

Belarus hugged her protectively and glared over at the tree where..ahem anyway...Belarus smiled down at (n/m) " Please be careful and stay close next time.." she said slightly blushing when (n/m) gave an affirmative, "yes!". (N/m) then ran over to the boy and gave him a peck on the cheek before going home with Belarus, leaving a bright red boy standing there.  

 

        *Time skip

 

    "Belarus I have come to visit the youngest addition !" Ukraine yelled," Oh big brother Russia stop hiding behind that tree!"

 

    "Russia stop looking shameful behind that tree!" China said rolling his eyes. The rest of the countries, England, America, Japan, France, Germany, and Italy, silently pretending to not notice Russia antics. Sealand was also their looking questionably at them but decided to ask. 

    Ukraine knocked on the door of Belarus house and yelled," Oh little sister!", but there was not answer. "Hm, I wonder where they could be?"

    "Oh well I guess they are not here , maybe some other time da?" Russia said trying to leave, Ukraine grabbed him.

 

    "She did say (n/m) often likes to go to the park!" Ukraine beamed, Russia deflated in defeat.

 

They arrived at the park to find Belarus sitting on a bench near the park.

 

    "Oh little sister there you are, we've come to visit the little one!" Ukraine said excitingly. Russia hid behind the other countries, praying to not be spotted. 

 

    "Where is the little dudette?" America question. Belarus simply pointed in the direction of where she was. And what they saw was (n/m) clinging to the arm of the boy from before, who was blushing and looked quite terrified, while glaring at everyone that passed or even looked toward their direction.

"!?"

    "Oh no shes turning into a miniature Belarus!" Russia exclaimed ready to faint.

 

    "Iv'e been teaching her quite well", Belarus said quite proudly," speaking of, Big brother ~!"

 

"AAAHHHHH!" Russia ran for his life.

 

"Aw look how cute (n/m) is~!" Ukraine said smiling brightly.

 

"u-um England I think I can come visit sometime later", Sealand looking wide eyed at England, who looked no better.

 

"Yes that would seem most appropriate.."

 

"Ja, we can come back later!"

 

"Oui, lets got!"

 

"I'm right behind you dude!"

 

"Hai indeed!"

 

"Mios Dios!"

 

"Aiyaa..."

 

"Just walk , walk away, go go!" They all pretended they did not see the chaos that was taking place and quickly left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Belarusian:( I tried my best)  
> старэйшая сястра: Big sister  
> Дабранач:Good night
> 
> Here is the link to the song:  
> http://www.pc-freak.net/blog/belarusian-good-night-song/  
> (you know just so you can listen to the song cause I could not-did not feel like- finding the English lyrics)


	4. Romania

 

(n/m) felt around in the papers then finally grabbed one, pulling it out to see the country name of....

 

She held the paper up which read the name of Romania, many other countries were upset that their name was not pulled out. 

 

A man with strawberry blond hair came form the crowd and smiled down at her, then picked her up and said," It is nice to meet you (n/m) I am your tati."

(n/m) hugged (f/n) tight and nodded. Bulgaria came over and smiled ,"nice to meet you (n/m) I am your Чичо (chícho)!"

 

(n/m) slightly tilted her head and said ,"Здра -Здравейте (Zdraveyte)Чичо!" 

 

Bulgaria smiled happily grabbing (n/m) out of Romania arms and hugged her ," How adorable she knows my language , I wonder what other languages she know."

 

Germany was trying to get the meeting started but a lot of the other countries especially the girl countries and china were to busy distracted, and squishing poor (n/m). Sadly Romania couldn't help her since , the female countries would give him ice cold looks or growl if he took her away from them yet.  

 

 

 

                  *After The Meeting

After the meeting, well after Romania finally got (n/m) back, Romania walked out with (n/m) in his arms with Bulgaria walking out behind him and smiled at them.

 

        "Сбогом Romania, (n/m)!"

        ".... Сбогом Чичо." (n/m) said in a quiet voice, loud enough for them to here Bulgaria awed and left.

        "Awe, my little Vampir Printesa is so cute." Romania said smiling down at his new daughter.

 

When he looked up, England and Norway were walking his way with Sealand following behind them. (N/m) jumped down from his arms, running past the two other countries and tightly hugged Sealand.

 

(N/m) looked up at Sealand and cutely smiled, then said ,"Hello big brother." 

 

        "How was your first meeting little sister?" ,Sealand said smiling.

 

        "It was fun, except for being squished."

Sealand slightly laughed and patted her head.

 

The magic trio was watching the little scene, then England said with a slight smile, "Oi, I never seen Sealand actually act a little mature." 

England turned back to them and looked and said, "The magic trio meeting will be held at Romania's place this month."

        "Ehh, its my turn already I totally forgot," Romania said rubbing the back if his neck,

        

          "Lets start the meeting at 7" said Norway, They all agreed, then Romania called (n/m) and said that it was time to leave.

(N/m) looked at her tati then looked at Sealand and cutely tilted her head.

 

Sealand smiled and hugged her as (n/m) wrapped her tiny arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. 

 

"I will see you as much as possible and as soon as I can," He said smiling," alright." With that said , he kissed her forehead and left with the other micro-nations.

 

(N/m) walked over to her tati and looked up at him hugging (f/n) close to her chest. Romania laughed and picked her up exiting the meeting hall.

 

 

                               *Time skip

    After a long drive, they finally reached Romania's home.

    

      "Alright my little vampir printesa, we're home." Romania said looking back to see (n/m) asleep holding (f/n).

 

     "I wish I had my camera right now." Romania sighed and got out the car getting the two out the back seat.

 

Once Romania got inside their home, he took (n/m) up to a extra room,gently laying her on the bed and exiting to downstairs towards the basement to prepare for the magic club meeting.

    After two hours, the doorbell rung. When Romania opened the door, there standing was England and Norway.

 

     "Ah, Salutare!"

    

    "Greetings Romania," England said as Norway nodded. Romania moved to the side allowing the two to walk in.

    

      "Hm, where is the little poppet?" England said as he and Norway followed Romania into the basement where his "magic studies" is.

    "Ah, she is asleep still. Its been two hours so she should be waking up sometime now." With that said, the magic club meeting had begun.

   

Meanwhile upstairs (n/m) woke up.

 

                                                                                (n/m) p.o.v

 

I slowly opened my eyes and sat up (f/n) , who was asleep on my chest, slid off and woke up. I looked around, my surrounding were unfamiliar, I slightly sniffed the air which had tati scent.

    "This must be tati home, our new home." I said looking down at (f/n) who barked in agreement. I slid down the tall bed, (f/n) falling into my arms.

I peeked my head out the door looking down the halls and found the stairs, as I was heading towards the stairs and stopped at the window.

 

    ".....did tati shrink?!" 

Outside was a boy who had two fangs instead of one and looked a little like tati. 

I quickly ran down the stairs and opened the front door and their stood the boy I saw from the window. 

   

He looked down at me curiously and said, " Hello you must be the one my brother is taking care of , I am Moldova , Romania's younger brother."

 

I stared at him for awhile then tilted my head curiously," Unchi..."

 

He stared at me then smiled and said, " lets go play in the backyard."

 

I nodded and we went to the backyard to play. After a while of playing many games I asked," Unchi do you want to see what I can do?"

 

"Sure!" Unchi said and sat down on the grass.

 

I then stared to sing;

 

    "The wish that I've kept in heart,

    Is getting harder to see,

    As I watch it stray in the dark,

 

    Can Endless magic help me see?

    Beyond the depths of reality,

    The happiness that I've dreamt of so long .."

 

                                        *Normal p.o.v

 

The magic club meeting had ended and they were now all coming up the stairs.

 

    "So, the next meeting will be held at Norway's place and-"

Norway cut England off," What's that noise?" he said, they all listen.

   

     "Who is singing?" questioned England

 

 (N/m)?, Romania thought as they walked towards the backyard to find his younger brother and (f/n) sitting down watch his little vampire printesa ,slights dancing , twirling and singing.

 

    "As I sit on a chair with some tea,

    I began to think ever silently,

    Whether time would ever grant me a wish,

    Even if I waited for a thousand years,"

 

She then started ballet dancing , gracefully spinning.

 

    "Golden butterflies frolic around,

    In the golden land they all sing without sound,

    If you have love, then maybe you'll see,

    The truth written in red,

 

    As I grasp the roses around me,

    I watch as they bloom madly,

    But one by one, in the golden sun, they vanish so rapidly,

 

    Where has it gone?"

 

She held her hand out and closed it slightly closing her eyes.

 

    "I don't know for whom I was born?

    I don't know for whom do I cry?

    I ask these questions with no response,"

 

She holds her tiny fist balled up against her chest and lowers her head.

 

 

    "I am the bird in the cage,

    I am the cat in the box,

    I can see myself in this way,

 

    I am drifting in a sea,

    Of a loop of ends and beginnings,

    To shore that I arrive at,

    I know I must travel upstream,"

 

She then starts spinning and twirling again.

 

    "Power causes breaking and dying,

    In this world where nothing is made and formed,

    If you have love, then magic can be seen,

    And miracles are born,

 

    Please don't go into the empty rooms,

    Where promises never come true,

    But in my heart,

    It was the start,

    Of confidence that came from you,

 

    I shall fight back,"

 

She stops and slightly cross her legs slightly closing her eyes.

 

    "When you find your loved one,

    The one that you long to see,

    The truth and lies that surround you lose their meaning,

    if you lose a wing,

    Even you can fly,

    To the beloved hometown"

 

She stands on the tip of her toe and raised her hand to the sky. Then started to dance gracefully around and started singing again.

 

    "A "true" witch (I want to become)

    because I want you to accept me 

    not matter how long it takes, I'll count the days,

    And the times I've tried and I've tried,

 

    Ahh"

 

She then starts to dance around and holds her arms out, golden butterflies start to frolic around her, the magic trio gasped at this.

 

    "Power causes breaking and dying,

    In this world where nothing is made and formed,

    If you have love ,miracles are born, and magic can be seen,

 

    

    When all can grasp the worth of our lives,

    Then we can bloom, right before our eyes,

    In the light, the blue sky,

    And when that door begins to open up,

    Then we all can laugh,

 

    Golden butterflies begin to dance,

    Between heaven and earth they frolic and chant,

    Caged, chains "

 

She then bows and looks at her unchi who looks amazed. He then ran up to her picking her up and spinning around with her childishly laughing.

 

    "wow (n/m) that was wonderful," Moldova smiled while rubbing his cheek against hers.

 

(n/m) looked over and say the trio standing there in shock.

    

    "Hello tati, hello Mr.Norway, hello Mr.England." (n/m) said , Moldova turned around and greeted them as well.

 

    "Ehh, little vampir prinseta how do you know magic?" Romania said shocked 

 

    "I don't know, it just happens at times.." she said as her unchi sat her on the ground.

 

Romania smiled happily," I can teacher her magic !" he said laughing.

 

(n/m) walked up to Norway looking behind him from side to side. He looked down at her in question and asked, "Hn, What are you looking at little one?"

 

    "I'm playing with the little fairy pixie creatures," she said looking up at him as a pixie was poking out from behind his head on each side playing with (n/m). 

 

    "Hu, they actually showed themselves to you, Norway picked her up, "you are special," he said as he patted her head.

 

She then pointed at England and said "there is a unicorn and green flying rabbit behind you Mr.England."

 

    "Eh you can see them without them showing themselves ?!" England grabbed (n/m) out of Norway arms. 

   

     "Hahaa, you will make a fine addition to the club when you are older." England said smiling.

    

    "My little vampir printesa is even more special she will be a great magic user."

 

    "You guys are already special enough don't get her involved to!", Moldova sighed and shook his head.

 


	5. Italian bros

 

  (n/m) felt around in the papers then finally grabbed one, pulling it out to see the country name of....

 

She held the paper up which read two names, Italy and Romano.

 

    Italy ran up to (n/m), picking her up and hugging her, Romano walked over to them and glared at his brother.

        "Don't hug her to death idiota."

    "No vay, you two are to unfit to raise a small nation", Germany said looking seriously at the two brothers.

    "Aiyaa, I don't know about this, I still should of got her..."China started mumbling to himself in Chinese.

    "Yeah I don't think that would be a good idea, you can not even protect yourselves.", England said rubbing the back of his neck, Other countries nodded their heads and agreed.

    "I would have to agree with caterpillar over here on this one," France said pointing at England.

    "You frog what the bloody hell did you say!"

     "Bug face!"

     "Pervert!"

       "Well at least I do not kill people with my cooking!"

      "You bloody wanker, nothing is wrong with my cooking!"

 

     The argument stopped there because there was a sudden changes in room temperature drastically changed to freezing cold coming from a part of the room, and it was not from Russia this time. Everyone looked and paled when they saw the Italy brothers holding onto (n/m) giving sinister stares towards everyone.

        "As if we would allow anyone to harm our sorellina, they would have the their hands cut off and would be thrown into giant snake pit.", both the brothers hissed out in unison and said more threats in Italian.

 

    Everyone looked at them with horrified shock in their faces, that was the first time they could ever look so sinister, also the fact that it is first time they heard them every make threats. The two brothers then went back to their normal selves. 

    "Vee~" was heard from Italy as he slightly threw (n/m) in the air, playing with her while (f/n) hung on onto her head. Romano was glaring at Italy telling him not to drop her.

    

    Japan fainted from shock, Germany also almost fainted from disbelief, but just stared in stunned shock. Everyone jaws were dropped to the floor. Romano just looked at them said, "what are you staring at bastards"(n/m) giggled at her fratello maggiore, Romano took (n/m) out of Italy arms, earning a whining noise from him.

 

        "Ciao nuova fratello maggiore," she squeaked and hugged (f/n) in her tiny arms.

Romano slightly blushed when she said that so adorably.

        "aww~ our little sorllina can speak Italian, how cute!" , Italy said excitingly.

        "Wait how is it that she know how to speak it?", Romano and Italy looked at each other.

    "She already knew how to speak a lot of languages already, not fully, so I gave her a dictionary in the languages she already knew. I actually wasn't sure what was her actual language." ,Sealand said scratching the back of his neck.

    "My language is actually (insert language)," (n/m) added quietly.

Everyone "aww~" at her and for the rest of the meeting it was mostly the female countries that were distracted by (n/m).

                                             

    At the end of the meeting Sealand came over to say good bye to (n/m).

  Sealand kissed her on the forehead while hugging her then said, " I will see you another time , I promise."

   (n/m) smiles and stood on her tip toes giving a small peck on his cheek, causing him to blush. She giggle and said, "good bye big brother." 

Sealand smiled then left with the other micro-countries.

      "Vee~ sorellina its time to leave, we have so many places to show you in our country!" said Italy excitingly 

       "Si, we have many places to show you," Romano said as he picked her up.

    "Ah we wirr accompany you as werr," Japan said quickly while everyone nervously nodded their heads.

 "Vee that would be great ~"

   "What! no way am I letting that potato sucking ba-," Romano cut mid-sentence off when he saw Italy frantically waving his arms pointing at (n/m), Romano looked down at her as she was curiously staring up at him with big (e/c), "fine lets just go already." he mumbled.

 

                                  * In Italy

    

    Italy and Romano showed her many places and landmarks of their country like, the coliseums, Florence Cathedral, the Vatican Museums, Uffizi gallery, Pantheon, The leaning tower of Pisa, ect.

They also showed her around the city of Venice, which she absolutely loved going through the water filled streets. They eventually took a break in a building bottom floor was a food court and two other different levels.

 

    While everyone was ordering (n/m) and (f/n) heard piano music playing on one of the top floors, so they snuck away up the stairs to the top floor. Once they got up there, they saw a young boy that looked a year older was playing the piano. (N/m) just stood there listening , it was quite a beautiful piece. He suddenly stopped and turned around blushing.

    "u-um..." he stuttered and started agitatedly saying something in Italian. (N/m) just simply stared at him then giggled, he motioned for her to sit next to him on the seat to which she did.  

    "Hai mai provato il?" he asked, (n/m) looked at him then down at the piano. (F/n) jumped out of her arms and onto the top of the piano.

(N/m) then start to play the piano and sing this Japanese song she once heard into Italian,

 

    "Ormai ho perso la mia strada

il calore dell'amore

 

Aaaaaah.

 

Grigie son le nuvole in un monochrome chaos

Splende nell'oscurità,l'alba cambierà infine il suo colore

Ah,il mondo sta sparendo

ma anche così il mio amore non può cambiare

E' ovvio o no?

è tutto ciò che posso fare

 

Come potrei...

cosa farei...

 

Rimango qua inerme

 

Guardami! Dichiarerò

questa è una guerra che

prevede un sorriso sul tuo volto senza me

Sono colpevole di amare solo te

Ti mostrerò il mio amore,forza ora prendilo!"

 

....

 

Everyone were desperately looking around for (n/m) , the building floors were really big , they even checked around the area by boat.

Italy and Romano were freaking out well mostly Italy, Romano was cussing no one out.

    "Where the hell is she !?"

    "whatifmylittlesollelinawastakenwhatifsheislostorcouldhavedrowned!!" Italy hysterically yelled with tears in his eyes.

       "Idiota brother don't say that!" Romano said with tears in his eyes while choking Italy.

    "I hope the little sunflower is alright," said Russia 

    "Dudes did you check the third floor?" America said smiling foolishly proud for no reason. He actually said something smart but just ruined it.

......

Everyone ran up to the third and stopped in front of a door. There was piano playing and singing coming from the other side of the door, so France slowly cracked open the door and they all gasp.

 

    "

Ho cercato di raggiungerti con la voce ma non mi senti più

E' difficile ricominciare

fallire,scoprire,morire,giurare

 

Ah, il cielo scivola, dimenticandosi

questo amore cieco ormai

Non posso più restare solo a guardare

 

Come potrei...

cosa farei...

 

Non sto piangendo più

non piango,io non piangerò

 

Ti voglio mio

 

Griderò sapendo gia

che è una guerra

non c'è più tempo per parole senza un perchè

Muovi gli occhi su di me

sarò il tuo unico dio

Ed il tuo sguardo sarà solamente in mano mia

 

AH.

Pronti per non cedere

la guerra non da tregua a niente e nessuno

 

L'amore è cieco

mi sveglierò da un sogno solo se mi bacerai

...."

    She finished playing then looked at the boy and slightly smiled. He was blushing a lot and was quite astonished.

 "S-sei veramente b-bravo a suonare il piano, b-bel c-canto." he stuttered out, as (n/m) giggled.

  "Grazie mille hehehe!" she said as she gave him a peck on the cheek. He turned red as a tomato and fainted falling off the seat. (N/m) simply cocked her head to the side , then looked at the door way.  

 

    Italy and Romano rushed in , Italy picked (n/m) up and said, "Thank goodness your okay, we were looking all over for you, what wonderful skills our little sollelina!"

Romano nodded his head and sighed. 

  "Don't scare us to death like that ever again." Romano scolded.

    "Mi dispiace..." 

"Awww" they all said.(n/m) jumped down from Italy's arms and walked over the boy who was now re-conscious , and held his hand.

   "il mio ragazzo," she said to him, he stood there blushing and shocked, Italy and Romano was just as shocked.

    She then turned towards the group and said plainly," This is my boyfriend he will be eating with us " With that she walked out to the bottom floor holding the boy hand (f/n) following behind.

    "..........."

 "What!", both Italian brothers said before running out after them.

"oi how did that just happen?", said England .

"Aiyaa how long were we gone?'

 "Isn't she a little to young to even have a boyfriend?" Germany said

"Da"

"U-um", Japan is trying to process this.

"Haha, nice job little dudette!" exclaimed America hold his thumb up.

 

    "...Idiot" was murmured as they all face-palm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italian words, sorry is some are wrong please correct if they are:  
> sorellina- little sister  
> fratello maggiore- elder brother  
> Ciao nuova fratello maggiore- Hello new big brother  
> Hai mai provato il- have you ever tried?  
> Grazie mille- thank you very much or thank you thousands  
> Mi dispiace-sorry  
> il mio ragazzo- my boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Hetalia characters , owned by Hidekaz Himaruya   
>    
> I do own the story, You belong to well Sealand in this part.
> 
> I felt bad sealand doesn't get mentioned much in other stories so i had the idea of this
> 
>      mèi mei : Chinese for little sister  
>       imōto: Japanese for little sister   
>        petite soeur: French for little sister  
>        nővér: Hungarian for big sister  
>         lillesøster: Danish for little sister


End file.
